


Doggies and Thunderstorms

by xichensowo



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxyred
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute girlfriends eating dinner and snuggling :3, F/F, Fluff, For the most part at least, Junxi's dog deserves more appearances, Just soft girlfriends in love, Money is a good boy, Small mentions of having sex, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xichensowo/pseuds/xichensowo
Summary: Xichen cuddles with her girlfriend's dog Money as she waits for said girlfriend to come home, while the rain provides some paranoia and nice background noise.
Relationships: An Junxi/Peng Xichen
Kudos: 3





	Doggies and Thunderstorms

“Hey, when are you arriving home? The rain is starting to come down over here and I don’t think you want to get stuck in the downpour.” Xichen said over a call with her girlfriend as she watched the rain slowly drizzle down from the looming dark night sky. The heavy clouds blocked the moon and Xichen knew in her gut the rain was only going to get worse, the forecast had said most of the storm would blow over during the night, but it started earlier than they had predicted. “You brought an umbrella with you right?”

“Yeah, I’m on the train right now, I’ll be fine Xichen.” She heard Junxi laugh from the other side, the slight sound of rain falling against the train window accompanying her voice. “Sorry I’m coming home so late, is Money doing ok?”

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Xichen smiled, looking down at Junxi’s dog who was currently resting by her legs on the sofa. “But just be careful ok? You might get sick if you stay out in the rain too long.” The last time Junxi accidentally got caught in a storm she had gotten a fever, given it only lasted a few days but it was still really concerning to see the energetic Junxi bedridden.

“Babe, I’m prepared this time, I’ve been taking lots of vitamin C lately!” Her girlfriend tried to reassure her, “Ah, the train is stopping soon. I’ll be home in five minutes ok?”

“Ok, be safe.” They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Sighing Xichen relaxed against the sofa, she should probably heat up their dinner since Junxi would be arriving soon. Getting up, she put on her fuzzy slippers and treaded into the kitchen, inwardly wincing as she heard the rain get louder outside. Turning on the stove she slowly heated the soup, as much as people thought she was only capable of frying noodles, Xichen was good at making some simple dishes. Which included some nice, albeit basic crab and corn soup.

Looking down at her watch it read 10:30 PM, how had she allowed Junxi to stay so late at the agency to practice when she knew there was a storm coming? Shaking her head she transferred the soup into some nice rustic bowls, preparing rice and the other side dishes. Xichen then finally sat at the table as she waited for Junxi to return.

“Money,” she called the dog over, feeling a little scared about the fact that she was alone in the kitchen. And just like the good boy he was, Money trotted over and jumped onto Xichen’s lap as she petted him softly. “Good boy.” She smiled as they cuddled together while staring at the door expectantly.

Not even a few seconds later the doorbell rang and Xichen felt a sigh of relief escape her as she gently put Money down, making her way over to the door and opening it. “Welcome home.” She greeted her girlfriend who was, for the most part, dry. She quietly watched Junxi close her umbrella and take off her shoes, which were the only parts of her that seemed to be decently soaked.

“Hey, did you wait long?” Junxi asked as she took off her coat, hanging it on the wall before taking off her mask. “Just let me shower and then we can eat ok?”

Xichen pouted a bit but nodded, she sat back down as Money ran to his owner. Happily wagging his tail and barking, doing a little spin for Junxi before sitting down again. “Hey buddy!” Junxi smiled, “You’ve been watching over Xichen like a good boy right?” To which Money barked enthusiastically as if he were responding with a ‘yes’. “Such a good boy.” Junxi cooed before finally getting up and heading to their bathroom.

Satisfied with the affection Money padded on back to Xichen at sat down at her feet, he had taken to her immediately after she and Junxi started dating and he had basically become their child at this point. Softly petting him one last time, Xichen waited for Junxi to finish showering.

A few minutes later her girlfriend finally came out of the shower, wearing a cozy oversized sweater and some thick pajama pants, and sat across from Xichen at the table. “You made this?” She asked raising her brow almost questioningly, teasing Xichen like the sly fox she is.

Rolling her eyes, Xichen responded, “No Money made it.” Sarcasm evident in her tone, she had gotten used to Junxi teasing her but it was fun to respond like this.

“Huh, I didn’t know he gained opposable thumbs.” Junxi pretended to marvel at the fact for a bit before laughing and adding, “Thank you for the food.” Finally digging into her meal.

Staring at her for a bit, Xichen smiled before indulging herself in the warm meal she had prepared.

\----

As the rain continued to rage on outside, the storm clearly in full swing, the couple cuddled on the couch. Xichen was cuddled on top of Junxi’s lap as they watched whatever was on TV, Money was comfortably resting on their carpet drifting in and out of doggy sleep while the rain provided some nice, ambient background noise. “Is this really gonna stop tomorrow?” Junxi questioned out loud, Xichen knew it wasn’t really directed at her but responded anyway, “Well hopefully it will, if it doesn’t we could just ask Yoon to let us practice at home for once.”

“That would be nice, but he knows us well enough that we wouldn’t actually be practicing.” Junxi mumbled suggestively.

“I’d say it’s pretty good stamina training.” Xichen said wistfully as she laid her head on Junxi’s chest, “Although you’re the one getting a hip workout out of it.” She chuckled, looking up at her girlfriend who held a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I work out your core well enough.” Junxi replied matter-of-factly, gently resting her hand over Xichen’s hip, rubbing her thumb back and forth in a somewhat soothing motion before leaning down and whispering into Xichen’s ear, “Besides, we all know you end up the most tired.”

“Nn, Junxi!” Xichen whined, lightly slapping her hand against Junxi’s shoulder, pouting. “You’re the one who goes so hard in the first place.”

Suddenly a large shriek of lightning burst through the clouds, making Money wake up and whimper before jumping onto the couch and into Xichen’s arms. “Aw poor baby…” She cooed softly as she petted Money, trying to soothe him as her girlfriend glared out the window, “This storm is a fucking cockblock.” Junxi cursed.

Gasping, Xichen gently shoved her shoulder. “Your dog is terrified!” Maybe that was an exaggeration as Money was now completely settled in Xichen’s arms and back in doggy dreamland but it was to make a point, “Besides, we’re girls. If anything it would be vagblocking.”

“Tch, I would be able to shut that smart mouth of yours in seconds if you weren’t holding my dog in your arms like our firstborn child.” Junxi muttered under her breath before settling back down next to Xichen. “Well at least this storm is perfect cuddle weather, now come back here.”

" _Our_ dog." Xichen reminded before assessing her position, somehow she had wriggled out of Junxi’s hold when the thunder hit and she was now holding Money in her arms like a little baby as he snored. Getting up, Xichen gently settled him in his doggy bed before sitting back down and nuzzling herself in Junxi’s arms. The sound of the rain continuing to resound outside, she felt her eyes slowly start drooping and becoming heavy.

Xichen yawned softly before snuggling into the crook of Junxi’s neck and laying there, relishing in her presence and the slow rhythm of her heart underneath her. Closing her eyes as she felt her girlfriend rest her arms around her once again, feeling safe and warm Xichen let herself drift off into dreamland…

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing some domestic fluff so why not apply junchen and junxi's adorable dog money? it's a little short but i suddenly got a boost of inspiration from listening to rainy day playlists and thus this fic was born! also i refer to money as a he throughout the fic although i'm not entirely sure about his gender, if someone knows go tell me on my twitter @xichensuwu
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
